theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Kestrel
Arthur Kestrel, also known as "Tecumseh", is a minor character in Rule of the Kestrels was the father of Adrian and Eileen Kestrel. He was also the husband of Emily Kestrel. It is known that he led a small scale war on a faction led by Xerxes. He acquired the help of Phineas Webley and Rollins for this operation. Biography Early Life Little is known about Arthur's life before the show. He married a woman named Emily and had two children, Adrian and Eileen. And at some point, he came in to contact and interacted with Xerxes. Arthur believed Xerxes to be dead. Immediately before Season 1, Arthur killed five people (possibly with assistance) to steal a cube if unknown powers. He revealed himself as Tecumseh and recorders a message threatening those who opposed him. Season 1 One morning, Arthur ate breakfast with his wife and children. He presented a gun to his son Adrian and instructed him to protect himself and his sister. Once they departed for school, Emily helped Arthur into his Tecumseh armor. He visited Rollins and discovered that his friend and ally Phineas Webley had been imprisoned by the gangster Syfar, who demanded a ransom in exchange for Webley's release. After neglecting to thank Rollins, Arthur departed for Syfar's Palace. He agreed to pay the ransom and the gangster allowed him to see his friend. Arthur freed Webley and then attempted to leave the palace. When Syfar ordered Arthur give him the ransom money, Arthur promptly shot him in the heart. A skirmish broke out between Arthur and Webley against the bounty hunters in Syfar's palace. The two easily killed the bounty hunters and Arthur shot one as he tried to escape. Shortly thereafter, Arthur found that Eileen was being ambushed by Xerxes. He bravely fought off many of Xerxes' Rhyolitian men, but was unable to get close enough to save his daughter. Luckily, Adrian soon arrived and was able to save Eileen. Arthur and Adrian killed all of the men with the exception of Xerxes. Arthur fought Xerxes off one to one and managed to impale him. Unbeknownst to him, Xerxes had achieved some form of healing from the cube. As a bewildered Adrian question his father, Xerxes managed to sneak up behind Arthur and impale him with his own shield. As Arthur succumbed to his wounds, he ordered Adrian to always protect his sister. Relationships Emily Kestrel - wife Adrian Kestrel - son Eileen Kestrel - daughter Phineas Webley - friend Rollins - friend Xerxes - enemy and killer Known Murders -Five guardians of the cube -Syfar -Three of Syfar's hunters -Four of The Commander's men Personality and Traits Arthur proved to be very cold and unrepentant towards killing others, though he harbored a very deep love for his family and a desire to protect them. Physical Appearance Arthur had the look of a commoner which hid a powerful killer within. He had short brown hair as well as a mustache and short beard. Skills and Abilities Behind the Scenes Arthur Kestrel was based on Walter White, as Spider wanted to begin with a character that had already "broken bad". It was revealed in the first post of the thread that he would die, though most readers forgot this and were in fact shocked by his death. One user, Kenobi, was insistent on the idea that Arthur would return. However, Arthur remained dead through all of Season 1. Appearances Season 1 -Tecumseh (episode) Category:Rule of the Kestrels Category:ROTK Season 1 Characters Category:Minor Characters